Paweł Szczesny/Gry
Gry komputerowe |- | |2000 | |''Hype: The Time Quest'' | }} |- |2000 |''LEGO Rock Raiders'' | }} |- |2000 |''Shōgun: Total War'' | }} |- | |2001 | |''Baldur’s Gate II: Tron Bhaala'' | }} |- |2001 |''Crusaders of Might and Magic'' | }} |- |2001 |''Giants: Obywatel Kabuto'' | }} |- | |2001 | |''Hellboy'' | }} |- |2001 |''Heroes of Might and Magic III: The Shadow of Death'' (wersja premierowa) | }} |- | |2001 | |''Original War'' | }} |- | |2001 | |''Sacrifice'' | }} |- | |2001 | |''Zax: Galaktyczny wojownik'' | }} |- | |2002 | |''Gothic'' | }} |- |2002 |''Królik Bystrzak dla drugoklasisty: Misja na Ser-io'' | }} |- | |2002 | |''Might and Magic IX'' | }} |- | |2002 | |''Sea Dogs: Piraci'' | }} |- | |2002 | |''Warlords: Battlecry II'' | }} |- |2003 |''Cold Zero: Ostatni sprawiedliwy'' | }} |- |2003 |''Gdzie jest Nemo?'' | }} |- | |2003 | |''Gothic II'' | }} |- |2003 |''I.G.I-2: Covert Strike'' | }} |- |2003 |''Odjazdowy rajd'' | }} |- |2003 |''Rayman 3: Hoodlum Havoc'' | }} |- | |2003 | |''Robin Hood: Legenda Sherwood'' | }} |- |2003 |''Scooby-Doo!: Miasto duchów'' | }} |- | |2003 | |''Szymek czarodziej'' | }} |- |2003 |''ToCA Race Driver'' | }} |- |2003 |''Tymek: Niczego się nie boję!'' | }} |- |2004 |''Atomówki: Atak klonów straszliwego Mojo Jojo'' | }} |- |2004 |''Atomówki: Wielka potyczka z Księżniczką Chytruską'' | }} |- | |2004 | |''Chicago 1930'' | }} |- |2004 |''Iniemamocni'' | }} |- |2004 |''Iniemamocni: Rodzinka, na którą nie ma mocnych'' | }} |- |2004 |''Scooby-Doo! 2: Potwory na gigancie | }} |- |2004 |''Soldiers: Ludzie honoru'' | }} |- |2004 |''Świątynia pierwotnego zła'' | }} |- | |2005 | |''Age of Empires III'' | }} |- |2005 |''Codename: Panzers – Faza druga'' | }} |- |2005 |''Delta Force: Helikopter w ogniu'' | }} |- | |2005 | |''Gothic II: Noc Kruka'' | }} |- |2005 |''Immortal Cities: Children of the Nile'' | }} |- |2005 |''Kurczak Mały'' | }} |- |2005 |''Słoń Benjamin: Zabawa w reportera'' | }} |- | |2006 | |''Auta'' | }} |- | |2006 | |''Cezar IV'' | }} |- |2006 |''Delta Force: Xtreme'' | }} |- |2006 |''Eragon'' | }} |- | |2006 | |''Heroes of Might and Magic V'' | }} |- |2006 |''Heroes of Might and Magic V: Kuźnia przeznaczenia'' | }} |- | |2006 | |''Noddy: Szykujmy się do szkoły'' | }} |- |2006 |''Stubbs the Zombie in Rebel Without a Pulse'' | }} |- | |2006 | |''Viva Piñata'' | }} |- | |2006 | |''Warhammer: Mark of Chaos'' | }} |- | |2007 | |''Assassin’s Creed'' | }} |- | |2007 | |''Broken Sword: Anioł śmierci'' | }} |- |2007 |''Na fali'' | }} |- |2007 |''The Settlers: Narodziny imperium'' | }} |- | |2007 | |''Wiedźmin'' | }} |- | |2008 | |''Asterix na olimpiadzie'' | }} |- | |2008 | |''Asterix & Obelix XXL'' | }} |- | |2008 | |''Asterix & Obelix XXL 2: Misja – las Vegas'' | }} |- |2008 |''Brothers in Arms: Hell’s Highway'' | }} |- | |2008 | |''Fallout 3'' | }} |- | |2008 | |''Gothic 3: Zmierzch Bogów'' | }} |- | |2008 | |''Heroes of Might and Magic V: Dzikie hordy'' | }} |- | |2008 | |''Księżniczka: Bajkowa podróż'' | }} |- | |2008 | |''Mass Effect'' | }} |- |2008 |''Penumbra: Czarna plaga'' | }} |- |2008 |''Piorun'' | }} |- |2008 |''Prince of Persia'' | }} |- |2008 |''Quantum of Solace'' | }} |- | |2008 | |''Rise & Fall: Civilizations at War'' | }} |- | |2009 | |''Age of Conan: Hyborian Adventures'' | }} |- | |2009 | |''Dragon Age: Początek'' | }} |- | |2009 | |''Fantasy Wars: Złota edycja'' | }} |- |2009 |''inFamous'' | }} |- |2009 |''LittleBigPlanet'' | }} |- |2009 |''Sublustrum'' | }} |- | |2009 | |''Tom Clancy’s H.A.W.X.'' | }} |- |2009 |''Transformers: Zemsta upadłych'' | }} |- |2009 |''Uncharted 2: Pośród złodziei'' | }} |- |2010 |''Alicja w Krainie Czarów'' | }} |- | |2010 | |''Arcania: Gothic 4'' | }} |- |2010 |''Battlefield: Bad Company 2'' | }} |- | |2010 | |''Heavy Rain'' | }} |- |2010 |''Księżniczka i żaba'' | }} |- | |2010 | |''Mass Effect 2'' | }} |- | |2010 | |''StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty'' | }} |- |2010 |''Tom Clancy’s H.A.W.X. 2'' | }} |- |2010 |''TRON: Evolution'' | }} |- | |2010 | |''Zaplątani'' | }} |- |2011 |''1812: Serce Zimy'' | }} |- | |2011 | |''Battlefield 3'' | }} |- |2011 |''Crysis 2'' | }} |- |2011 |''Killzone 3'' | }} |- |2011 |''LittleBigPlanet 2'' | }} |- | |2011 | |''The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim'' | }} |- | |2011 | |''Twierdza 3'' | }} |- |2011 |''Wiedźmin 2: Zabójcy królów'' | }} |- |2012 |''Antek'' | }} |- |2012 |''ArcaniA: Upadek Setarrif'' | }} |- | |2012 | |''Diablo III'' | }} |- | |2012 | |''Hitman: Rozgrzeszenie'' | }} |- |2012 |''LittleBigPlanet Karting'' | }} |- |2012 |''LittleBigPlanet PS Vita'' | }} |- |2012 |''Orcs Must Die! 2'' | }} |- |2012 |''PlayStation All-Stars Battle Royale'' | }} |- | |2012 | |''Risen 2: Mroczne wody'' | }} |- |2012 |''The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim – Dawnguard'' | }} |- |2013 |''Beyond: Dwie dusze'' | }} |- | |2013 | |''Company of Heroes 2'' | }} |- |2013 |''Disney Infinity'' | }} |- |2013 |''Killzone: Shadow Fall'' | }} |- |2013 |''Might & Magic: Heroes VI – Cienie mroku'' | }} |- |2013 |''Puppeteer'' | }} |- | |2013 | |''StarCraft II: Heart of the Swarm'' | }} |- |2013 |''The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim – Hearthfire'' | }} |- |2014 |''Enemy Front'' | }} |- | |2014 | |''Hearthstone'' | }} |- |2014 |''LittleBigPlanet 3'' | }} |- | |2015 | |''Dying Light'' | }} |- | |2015 | |''Heroes of the Storm'' | }} |- | |2015 | |''Rise of the Tomb Raider'' | }} |- | |2015 | |''StarCraft II: Legacy of the Void'' | }} |- |2015 |''Wiedźmin: Dziki Gon'' | }} |- |2016 |''Dishonored 2'' | }} |- |2016 |''Dying Light: The Following'' | }} |- |2016 |''Gwint: Wiedźmińska gra karciana'' | }} |- |2017 |''Dishonored: Death of the Outsider'' | }} |- | |2017 | |''Horizon Zero Dawn'' | }} |- | |2017 | |''StarCraft: Remastered'' | }} |- |2018 |''Call of Duty: Black Ops IIII'' | }} |- |2018 |''God of War'' | }} |- |2018 |''LEGO Iniemamocni'' | }} |- | |2019 | |''MediEvil'' | }} |- | |2019 | |''RAGE 2'' | }} |- | |2020 | |''Warcraft III: Reforged'' | }} |- |}